Please don't go
by whoaahskittles
Summary: post HBP, Harry desides to go back to school for 7th year!woo, 1st fic, be kind, i suck at summeraries, always have always will


Please don't go

**Flash back**

"_Harry please don't go I need you and even though you don't want to admit it u need me too… now more then ever."_

_Her words still linger in his head. Long and hard he thought about this all summer and the more he thought about it the more he knew she was right. But the next thing she said to him blew him away._

_"No matter how hard things get I'll always here… we all will, so please Harry, don't go off and play hero without us and get your self hurt… I love u too much to see you hurt again…I know life's been hard on you but u don't have to finish it alone." Silent tears fell from her beautiful eyes, down her beautiful face, to Harry's beautiful chest. (_You know you want to be in her place -)))_ ) She clung onto him as if for her life… and his. He put his arms around her and just held her for a few moments then let go._

**End flash back**

Harry was still smacking himself mentally for letting go, but for what he did next he would never forgive himself.

**Flash back**

"I love you too, but I won't do that to you… I need to sort out my troubles on my own first." Tears were falling from his gorgeous green eyes but he wouldn't let anyone see it, he walked away, got on the train, and wasn't seen again.

**End flash back**

'Now' He thought, 'I know I should go back.' Harry gathered up his school

things and left for London. (A/N, don't ask me how he just did)

Jumping ahead to plat form

As he passed through the wall to platform 9¾ he heard gasps all around him, it sounded almost exactly like his first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He heard whispers all around him some good like,

"Good for him!" or "Well done, well done!" or " Good show Harry!" and some bad like, "Oh what's HE doing here?" or "Oh it's HIM!" Either way Harry didn't care his only goal was to find his friends. He searched the crowd of buzzing witches and wizards looking for four red-heads and a brunette. When he didn't find them he got an the train with high hopes of them being there. He searched train by train, compartment by compartment and got to the very last train and hadn't found them. He checked the first one on the right- they weren't there. He checked the first one on the left- they weren't there. He checked the compartment in the back of the room with little hope of finding them there. Without even looking up he opened the door. He heard a gasp. His beautiful green eyes grew about ten times their size. He looked up and saw the last thing he ever thought he would see again. Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap crying and Ron had his arms around her and Ginny sat there and starred at him wide eyed. She gasped again as if she wasn't breathing before. Hermione and Ron looked up.

"Bloody hell!" the three of them said together.

Ginny looked close to tears as she said, " Harry… is that you…?"

"-Sigh and smile-"

Ginny got up and ran across the room to Harry and knocked him to the floor in I huge hug. The next thing Harry knew he was kissing Ginny passionately on the lips.

"Harry I thought u weren't coming back!" she said in between kisses as Ron and Hermione sat their totally shell shocked.

Harry broke the kiss and said," I wasn't, but the more I thought about what you said, I knew I had to come back."

Ginny and Harry got up off the ground and Hermione got up and gave Harry a big hug as did Ron. ( A/N, manly hugs gotta love 'em)

The four of them road the rest of the train ride in silence, Hermione sitting in Ron's lap and Ginny in Harry's. When they got to Hogwarts Ginny stopped Harry just outside the train and said with tears in her eyes, " Promise me one thing, Harry?"

"What, anything?"

"That you'll never, and I mean, never do that to me or the others again."

Harry looked at her for a while and said, "Never."

They shared one more passionate kiss, got in a carriage and rode off into the sunset.

TUDUM!

OK that was my very very first fic even if it was just a ficlet so be nice.

Disclamer- I don't even own the clothes on my back.

PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review I need feed back for my 1st fic.


End file.
